You Know Sebastian
by heb33
Summary: Clary goes to the Penhallows house and re-meets Sebastian, but the question is how do they know each other? Sorry really bad at summaries, just give it a go.
1. Chapter 1: Knowing Sebastian

Knowing Sebastian

"Clary!" Isabelle yelped, and darted after her, but Clary was already halfway down the hall. She saw, with the half of her mind that wasn't concentrating on dodging Isabelle, that the house was built like Amatis's, tall and thin, but considerably larger and more richly decorated. The hallway opened into a room with high windows that looked out over a wide canal. White boats plied the water, their sails drifting by like dandelion clocks tossed on the wind. A dark-haired boy sat on a couch by one of the windows, apparently reading a book.

"Sebastian!" Isabelle called. "Don't let her go upstairs!"

The boy looked up, startled—and a moment later was in front of Clary, blocking her path to the stairs. Clary skidded to a halt—she'd never seen anyone move that fast before, except Jace. The boy wasn't even out of breath; in fact, he was smiling at her.

"So this is the famous Clary." His smile lit up his face, and Clary felt her breath.

"So it would seem" she replied. Then let out a sharp laugh and threw her arms around him. He laughed in reply "I missed you" they said at the same time.

In the distance background, they heard a gasp. "You two _know each other_" Isabelle blurted out. "But… but… he's a shadowhunter"

"Yeah, I know, but…" Clary tried explaining.

"Hey, let's just say we know each other pretty well" said Sebastian.

"But… that still doesn't make any sense" said Isabelle.

Clary just shook her head, "Does anything? Please let me see Jace. Please."

Isabelle had a pained look on her face, "Fine, Clary," she said, with an unusual—for Isabelle—amount of anger in her voice. "Go ahead and do whatever you want, regardless of who it hurts. You always do anyway, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Reckless

Her vision was blurred by anger, she doesn't ALWAYS do what she wants, only sometimes, ok fine most of the time. But she could help it, because deep deep down she was a Morgenstern, not a fray or Fairchild. And so was Jace...

JACE. Jace was why she came here, she needed to pick a bone with him. Why did he lie, that...that...untrustworthy, lying, back stabbing brother of hers.

This train of thought brought her back to reality, she gave Isabelle a look, a look of pain and disbelieve that she had just said that she was pretty much reckless. How could she?

She stormed past Sebastian and Isabelle, only to find her path block by Max, Isabelle's and Alec's brother. He had a book in his grasp, he held it out to her, "Clary", he asked in a questionable tone. " Can you help me read this?".

Clary involuntarily looked at Max, "Sorry Max, I have to do something."

Max muttered something under his breath and step out of the way, and Clary charged up the stairs.

She locates the library door and pushes it with all her strength, when it does finally burge, she slips through the gap.

What she sees her mind can't register, she is so confused...

The world spinning in sickening circles, darkness clouds her vision, and it takes her away from the land of the living.


	3. Chapter 3: AN

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, because I had a case of writers block, ok ok, I know I have only written 2 chapters, and finally think I know where my story should go.

So I'll update as soon as it is finished, so please bear with me. I am finding this a little harder than before because some have requested I make the chapters longer so that is my motto. Longer is better, but too long is boring.

So here I am trying to get the right mix, but I will not abandon the story, I will NOT do that.

Your forever

Heb33


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry another AN

Hey, I feel really guilty about not updated after I said I would, but being truthful, I kind of had a mini break down, I'm on the mend, but I am going to post what I have at the moment, and I will get the rest to you as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5: The land of the living

Clary slowly peeled her eyes open, only to reveal a black veil. After a few more moments the veil fell, and an intense Jace was looking down at her worriedly. She felt him tense when she didn't move, but when she gave him a half smile, he relaxed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" he said with his usual arrogant tone.

This little comment enraged her, she was disgusted with him. How could he...he...d...do that?

"Well, you can't really say that due to you are the reason i blacked out in the first place." she replied, she knew that she had let some of the venom slip in to her words.

He was speechless, what can you say to that?

"please Clary i didn't mean too-" he was cut off.

"Well you still did, what did you think would happen if you kissed her" (AN-sorry I couldn't think of another thing to add in).

"Clary just wait a second. Just... Hear me out, ok?"


	6. Chapter 6: Well Done

"Fine, just say it" clary said turning her head away from him. 'He does that and stills thinks he can get away with it' clary thought' just because he is smoking hot, mmmm, oh god, I should so stop thinking about him like that.'

Jace takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly " ok, mmm, here's the thing me and Alec were talking about...stuff."

" Stuff?" Clary asked in a questioning tone.

"Ah, yes stuff about manly things, like hmmm, oh well, feelings."

Clary raised her eyebrows " feelings?"

" Yes, feelings, so anyways, what I didn't know is that alone we hiding behind the door. She waited till Alec and I were finished and she confronted me. As she did she said if I kissed her she would tell you about the content of the conversation with Alec held"

" I was worried if you found out you would realise my lie and avoid me completely. So I kissed her and at that moment you came in. So there that's what I wanted to tell you."

"Ok, I think I get it but I have 2 questions" clary said. " I would realise what lie? And what did you say to Alec?"

" Ok about he first question, I lied about wanted to just being your sister I want so much more and the other question well I was telling Alec about my feelings for you and he was talking about his feelings for Magnus. Happy now?"

" No"

" What?"

" I need to tell you something, ok, mmm how do I say this, I need some serious help" clary muttered " that boy downstairs dark haired one, what's his name?"

"You mean Sebastian"

"Yeah, that's the one. SEBASTIAN" she screamed.

They both heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the door being pushed open, Sebastian took a step into the room, with Alec and Isabelle right behind him.

"Yes?" He asked vey innocently.

"Izzy, you asked how I knew Sebastian because he is a shadowhunter well, here goes I could place who he was but he looked so familiar, and then when talking to Jace I realised just who he is"

"Well done little sister" Sebastian said. " well done indeed".


End file.
